A handheld mobile electronic device such as a smart phone has become multi-purpose oriented as data processing, personal organizing, entertainment, and communication features are integrated into one portable pocket-sized computer system. The versatility of such device has enabled users to explore an increasing variety of applications.
Due to the confidential nature of applications stored in such device, a security feature could be provided to prevent unauthorized access to run applications with crucial or confidential data such as eWallet, e-mail, phonebook, and so forth. For example, the device could be automatically locked and placed into a low-power sleep mode after a period of inactivity. To regain access to any of the applications, the user may wake up the device by pressing a power button or a home button, and an authentication mechanism is initiated such that the user is required to unlock the screen. For example, an entry field as well as an alphabetic and/or numeric keyboard may be displayed on the screen. Thereafter, the user may be prompted to enter a personal identification number (PIN) or a password. Other known unlocking approaches typically involve drawing a predefined unlocking pattern or the use of a biometric scanner for fingerprints. After the device is successfully unlocked, the user may select and launch a desired application by tapping on its associated icon or widget presented on a home screen or a desktop.
One drawback of this implementation is that the entered PIN or password may be visible to others while the user enters it. Also, the password or the unlocking pattern may need certain complexity in order to comply with the security requirement, and yet the entire unlocking procedure may be tedious and time-consuming. Moreover, in some instances the device may store many applications, and searching for a specific application by navigating from the desktop or multiple screen pages may be cumbersome.